one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BMHKain/Help for Ainefill to bring such characters to Wonderful World...
(All content of this blog belong to their respective owners; I DON'T OWN CRAP.) (NOTE: This blog is targeted towards Eastern Demographics. Be advised that this is written by a westerner who is a fan of Wonderful World.) (Don't mind my crappy Japanese...) (注：このブログは東人口を対象とし、これはワンダフルワールドのファンである西洋によって書かれていることをお勧めすること。 ） (私の安っぽい日本を気にしないでください... ） These two characters had a lot of potential as characters as what-if? Playable characters... Unfortunately, due to their complexities in gimmicks, they were unable to even make it to the potential characters list... Or so they thought... These two characters have among some of the highest potential of an ever evolving Fighting Game. I believe these characters still have what it takes to be part of the roster; however, they are going to need some help. I will abide by Ainefill's wishes for such a character prior to such cancellation, and add some advice as to how the characters might be improved on so we might see these characters in Wonderful World... I really want to see these characters in action, so enough formality; the memorial is on hold... Let's see what Ainefill wanted to go for with Ryisu... NOTE: Zukado is translated to card from Japanese to English, so the translation would be "Summon Card". All right, a TCG Character! Such a concept has yet to be done successfully, so let's see what we can do... Obviously we have MAGIC: the Gathering, and YuGiOh! being the best of the breed, but I believe we can we can do better while being simplistic enough to get by... For example: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. A Doujin Fighter that utilizes a similar concept. Each Skill Card has a specific input that you could learn from by having two of the same input while having an alternate cost when two cards of the same cost are in hand. Usually we have alt. costs for P or K, and S or HS; we'd be using this for nearly the entire Skillset. Also, SWR's card size is small enough to fit the alotted 6 card hand. For example... A small rectangular shape around 41x65px should be a decent sized card size if we're dealing with 6 cards MAX in a hand. But detail isn't everything. One could just make a simple template with a simple symbol in the center of the card, and it would be fine. That's where I showcase my reason why I didn't choose MAGIC, or YuGiOh! as the basis. For MAGIC, there are too much terms that can make the game confusing in some remark (Block Exclusive Terms in particular.), and even though YuGiOh! had the right idea with borders, it ended up getting MORE confusing with the XYZ Monsters, and cards that manipulate... THEIR OWN FRAGGING LEVEL!? Damn, it's no wonder I switched to MAGIC. So I decided we are going to have to deal with a 30-40 card deck base average for Ryisu as she can do some real danger with plenty of options. But if we don't want to use an Actual TCG basis as part of our fighting style, What's the most basic thing one can think of in a game, while having TCG elements? Ainefill, I introduce to you... While 100% Orange Juice (Not to be confused with the CARDFIGHT Vanguard card of the same name.) is more of a Board Game than anything else, it has many simplistic TCG elements that would be perfect for Ryisu. Here's what I recommend out of the Card stats to use for the Job... 1. Card Name - Self Explanatory Like I said, a simple picture alone is able to define an entire card. ZUN knew this, and in Ryisu's case, it should be simple enough to use that picture, use photographic memory, and use it. A name will only make it complicated. 2. Card Level - Determines the level the player has to be to use the card. Wonderful World uses 4 separate bars for skill meter; each one a section. The way I see it, the Card Level should be 0-4, with 4 being Finish Skills, and 3 basically being Non-Existent. 2 being the same cost of a Skill Break, and one being Lynia-Style Skill Break cost. The way I see it, if we're dealing with 30 cards in a deck: 2 are Finish Skills, 4 are 50%, 8 are 25%, and the remaining 14 are 0% cost. Since we're not dealing with Mana, or energy as outside sources, the only constant is the skill meter. If Ainefill can do better, let me know... 3. Card Cost - Determines how many star bits need to be used in order to use the card. Green stars equal to 1. Gold stars equal to 10. Already mentioned the costs of what each level will be. Nothing to see here. 4. Card Description - Tells the card's effect. Also has a brief commentary that represents the card. Again, a picture is worth... well, you know the rest. However, a simple border that defines a card type will also do. This is called the Lycee effect; named after the TCG of the same name because every type of card has a different colored border. Because of this, one can tell which type of card is what. That is as simple as it gets for TCGs, Ainefill. Remember that. Now let's talk about effect types that would (or not) be useful for Ryisu... Control: Taking control in a card game is EVERYTHING. If you fail, you lose. So to alleviate this flaw, many counterspells will be used. Since we're dealing with magic, that of course will mean we'll have to use the right elements and timing them right. This will go under the trap section of cards as a response section of cards with a blue border around it. Graveyard: Since we're dealing with the discard pile, it should be imperative to note that something like a mill effect is useless as the verse has no Taunts, or stunposes, and very little winposes (The only ones off the top of my head are Duna, and Neva, and only the Latter is a true winpose. Ainefill, you might need to update you're characters ALOT to include winposes, and maybe Taunts for everyone, please. It would make for a more complete fighter...). Simply put, the Discard Pile is nothing but a Removed from Play Zone. But if Ryisu is to win with flying colors, a card that reshuffles the entire deck would be needed, but at a cost: it can't be used again. Maybe that could be of help? Sacrifice: Since we're dealing with Magic, there just won't be any creatures to assist Ryisu, there is no point in sacrificing besides using up resources. Midrange beatdown: This, is a fighting game; not just a TCG. And in a fighting game, opponents will do whatever to render your attacks useless via blocking. So to beat up your opponent, right in the face, sometimes physical force is needed. A simple punch can blast the opponent flying, and a foot will stomp opponents silly. But what is going to make a fight end right away is a reference to YuGiOh!'s Exodia The Forbidden One. Without using the same character, it can be seen as a shoutout to the series. Also, the head would be Gold bordered, meaning it represents a Finish Skill. I'll mention a deck list later. Creature Ramp: Again, no creatures; except perhaps Ryisu herself... Pump: Being Strong is fun. But we already have two WIPs have Level Up skills, and Magical Girl crap. What do we do? Simply increase stats in general depending on the card itself. For example, we could have x2 Attack, Speed, etc. even x3! Not sure about draw effects; they tend to be risky... Artifacts: Since Wonderful World takes place in a world of MAGIC, this is a pointless idea as technology is considered useless. This is why Fuga has twin Guns with magic for ammo... Auras: Now this is more like it; Technology is obsolete in Wonderful World, so Auras are the next best thing. These can include things that benefit Ryisu, or even punish her opponents. If we can't have technology, complex magic is the next best thing we can use. Midrange Attrition: Fighting Game Characters can't last forever, and a battle of attrition isn't always nessicary. We have plenty of options anyways, so this is obsolete... Elves: Do I have to say it? "Go Wide": ... I just said there aren't any Elves; what makes one think there are weenies?! Tempo: Ryisu can only go so fast, but there will always be someone faster than her (Aiwhen. Remember that.). To alieviate this problem, a FINAL FANTASY spell can easily control how fast one can go. Haste has been useful since its inception in FFIV, and is useful enough to control real time as it is. This not only makes Ryisu fun to play as even if you never played even the basic deck of cards, it can make for a frantic fight that's fun, and heated. Burn: Simply put: Fireballs, Thunderbolts, and Meteor Strike. They all do damage without the need for creatures. A must. OKAY! I think we examined enough. Here's what I made for a sample deck of 30 cards for Ryisu's deck. Keep in mind I swore to keep the ideas for what Ainefill wanted to use before canning the idea. This means her O Ability allows her to play the cards. What I decided from there is that holding O will allow for a selection of what to play, left and right will switch cards through the hand, and releasing O will play the card. Now for the deck... x1: Head (Gold Border) 0% alone, Auto with limbs. x1: Laser (Gold Border) 100% x2: x2 Sword (Green Border) 0% x2: x2 Foot (Green Border) 0% x2: x2 Shield (Green Border) 0% x2: +2 Cards (Green Border) 0% x1: x3 Sword (Green Border) 25% x1: x3 Foot (Green Border) 25% x1: x3 Shield (Green Border) 25% x1: +3 Cards (Green Border) 25% x1: Shuffle (Green Border) 50% x2: Freeze (Blue Border) 0% x2: Portal (Blue Border) 0% x2: Wind (Blue Border) 0% x1: Mirror (Blue Border) 25% x1: Wall (Blue Border) 25% x1: Fragments (Blue Border) 50% x2: Fireball (Red Border) 0% x2: Thunderbolt (Red Border) 0% x1: Meteor (Red Border) 50% x1: Quake (Red Border) 25% x1: Left Arm (Yellow Border) 0% alone, Auto with other parts. x1: Right Arm (Yellow Border) 0% alone, Auto with other parts. x1: Left Leg (Yellow Border) 0% alone, Auto with other parts. x1: Right Leg (Yellow Border) 0% alone, Auto with other parts. x1: Poison (Orange Border) 25% x1: Hourglass (Orange Border) 0% x1: Equalibrium (Orange Border) 0% x1: Triangle (Orange Border) 25% x1: Ace of Spades (Black Border) Auto when drawn x1: Shooting Star (Rainbow Border) 0% In case the picture ideas aren't obvious enough, here are their abilities depending on each card... Hits opponent; can be combined with other parts for an instant win of a round. Shoots a magic laser of Plasma. Doubles Attack. Doubles Speed. Doubles Defense. Draw 2 Cards. Triples Attack. Triples Speed. Triples Defense. Draw 3 Cards. Shuffle your hand and discard pile into your deck. Remove this card from play. Pauses opponent in a giant Ice Mass, dealing 2 damage. Negates one attack. Blows opponent away. Creates a wall or rock that takes 5 hits. Cracks opponent, dealing 13% damage. Deals 5% damage. Deals 8% damage. Deals 15% damage. Deals 12% damage when standing on it. Hits opponent; can be combined with other parts for an instant win of a round. Hits opponent; can be combined with other parts for an instant win of a round. Hits opponent; can be combined with other parts for an instant win of a round. Hits opponent; can be combined with other parts for an instant win of a round. Decreases an opponent's health for 5 sec. 50% chance overall fight doubles in speed; 50% chance the speed is cut in half. Both health bars are switched and given to the opponent, and Ryisu, and vice versa. Besides HP, Ryisu's stats are switched in a triangular fashion (eg. If the attack is 40, defense 50, & speed 60, it can become 50/60/40, or 60/40/50.). You lose the round (The effect doesn't apply if in the opening hand.). You may play as many cards as you wish without paying any costs for the rest of the round. The effects of Ace of Spades no longer apply for the rest of the match. So what we have here is a 40 card deck with many options to choose from to win. Each card has a specific color border to define what type it is, a cost/Lv., and a picture to define how each card works. Some notable cards include one that has a 50/50 chance of controlling specific speed rate, a shout out to Exodia the Forbidden One from the YuGiOh! Card Game, and even a card that makes you lose automatically. What I assembled is intended for use in a fighting game in terms of fun factor, competitiveness in a fighter, and the idea that you have many ways to win out of nowhere, many ways to lose, all that matters is that the difference to victory/defeat is one card. WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE SKILLSET!? Right! Anyways, her P, & 2P moves would be straight punches, K would be a roundhouse kick, 2K would be sweeping, S, & 2S would be a karate chop, and HS, & 2HS would act like a metal fan blade. Air variants include punches, axe kick, slash, and slash flip. Ryisu's Just Break uses her cards like a 360 degree spin. As for Skills, I'll base it on WIP characters to allow descisions for Ainefill... Abilities *Draw: Puts the top card in your hand. *Hand: Starts with, & has a maximum of 6 cards. Exceeding the limit forces the player to discard. *Deck Out: Ryisa loses the round. *Turn Process: After Drawing the first card of each turn, a standby phase occurs, then a battle phase. Draw ability automatically ends the turn, thus getting to the next one. *Discard Step: Discard cards in your hand until you have 6 cards in hand. *Black Card: If Ace of Spades is in your Starting Hand, of if Blackjack is used, it can be part of your fighting style until discarded. Skills *Black Slit: Requires Ace of Spades in Hand. Command Grab. *Black Plague: Requires Ace of Spades in Hand. Counter. *Paper Blade: Ryisu throws one of her cards in the air, catches it, and slashes. *Card Buster: Ryisu throws her hand at her opponent, which separate into mini boomerangs that come back to her. Does extra damage if cards need to be discarded. Finish Skills *Blackjack: Ryisu slashes her opponent with her hand, which in turn, stuns them, allowing her to throw 20 random cards at her opponent. Afterwards, she drops the Black Card onto the ground, which deals heavy damage compared to the accumulated damage of 20 cards. If this is used, Ace of Spades no longer counts as a Instant-Lose Condition for the rest of the match. Ryisu's Hand, and Deck go on as normal; as if nothing happened. OVERALL This is merely a WIP Movelist, but it proves this is possible if you put your mind to it. While Ryisu is the harder character out of the two to make, she can still behave like any other fighting game character. Ryisu is an interesting character that can hang with the big boys and girls with sheer unpredictability, making even her cards Weapons. The only problem Ainefill will be going through is the fighting style. If he can get through that, he should have no problem making this character. At least Ryisu was creative. This next character is like a clone... Or is she...? Let's see what Ainefill wanted to do with Kotoba... This isn't all that far fetched. According to 2/14/2016's Stream, Kotoba is ALOT like Corona in terms of their "Sword & Sheath" Style of fighting. However... They still have their major differences; most notably, their way to fight; THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF A CHARACTER. While both Kotoba, and Corona have the same Sheath style of fighting, Corona has something Kotoba doesn't, making the two genuinely unique in their own right: Magic. As a member of the Eimeru Knights, Corona uses Holy Magic like a Swiss Army Knife. Kotoba is a Kimono wearing Samurai; she does not need magic for combat. Yet she still has a variety of moves. (Apparently, time isn't the only similarity the two swordswomen have.) But to be fair to Kotoba: We have a Ninja (Kiki), We also have a Pirate that doubles as a Bounty Hunter (Liz (WIP.)), but what we don't have is a Samurai (Which Kotoba is.), and all good fighters need ALL THREE. Kotoba is this, and has quite a lot of clogs to fill... If I remember correctly: Iaido (居合道 Iaidō), abbreviated with iai (居合), is a modern Japanese martial art/sport. Iaido is associated with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, or in this case, the saya (Yes, THAT SAYA.), striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then putting the sword back in the scabbard. (I, like, totally didn't Steal Wikipedia info (Sarcasm)) WELL GUESS WHAT THAT MEANS: It means Originality in swordsmanship is OFF the table as Corona, even if Ainefill doesn't admit it, uses Iaido as her sword style as well! Jeez... It's no wonder this poor lass is canned. We're going to have to improvise by focusing on Kotoba's separate Iaido abilities... Well, to start, let's get some inspiration... Enter... Norio Wakamoto's Signature Fighter, JOHNNY! And he's sick of Corona's Bullshit too. Johnny, the leader of the Jellyfish Pirates has quite a few moves that make him a star player in the GUILTY GEAR Games; even to this day. Guilty Gear had a ninja (Chipp Zanuff), a cast of Pirates even (May), and even a Hot as Hell Samurai (GET YOUR GRUBBY PAWS OFF OF MY BAIKEN! >x<'). Johnny is the equivalent of the Trifecta of GUILTY GEAR; He's a Pirate, he's part samurai, and he has abit of Ninja in him (sorta. >.<'); Also, Wonderful World is based on GUILTY GEAR's gameplay elements, so he's the perfect base for Kotoba. Also... Had to get it out of my mind... ^.^' Anyways... Moriya Minakata, despite not truly being an Iaijutsu Practitioner, has a fair amount of moves that could improve Kotoba's Unpredictability, and speed; two PRIMARY things any Iaijutsu Practitioner needs. "But what about her O Ability?" you ask? Her O ability has her hand on the handle, which in turn, can be cancelled into a Skill that can counter other moves, making her quicker than other characters to a degree. Kotoba can still use her moves even without her Ability though. Despite this, she is just as Fragile like any Samurai without armor. Despite this, she would be incredibly fast, and her sword would do more damage than the ordinary sword wielder despite the Katana's fragility. Her regular moves would include pokes, and regular slashes, but she would also have a Command Normal similar to Johnny (Or Mai of Eternal Fighter Zero, depending on your Mileage...)'s 3 lightning fast slashes. Now, unless Ainefill does implement a "J-Slash" styled super for Kotoba, I have no idea how it would be just as memorable as the J-Slash of GUILTY GEAR, Kaori of EFZ's K-Chop, even SKULLGIRL's own Valentine's Rx symbol counter (It's no wonder Kiki Cosplayed as her at one point.). Anyway, here is what I would use for Kotoba's moveset, though in the end, it's entirely Ainefill's decision for both characters; I'm merely here to help... Abilities *Focus: Allows Kotoba to hold her Katana Handle while in its sheath. Can be chained to a move that uses her sword, then it goes back to its sheath. Keep in mind that the resheathing is quicker than Corona's resheathing. Command Normals *Quickstrike: One of the quickest moves in the game; Kotoba can slash diagonally up, down, or foward, allowing for Anti-Air, Sweeping, or just quick mid slashes. Skills *???: (Found in concept art.) *???: (Found in concept art.) *Delayed Delete: As the button is held, Kotoba can move left or right slowly, and when the Button is released, she does a lot of damage depending on how long the button is held; the longer, the stronger, faster, and more spectacular. *Counter Stance: If an opponent hits Kotoba while her sword is slightly exposed, she slashes through the opponent through to the other side, Hibiki Style. *Unthinkable Natural Slaughter: Command Grab; Does an Ukyo Tachibana styled slash that is similar to his Zetsumei Ougi, but not nearly as lethal. Finish Skills *???: Still under consideration if Kotoba needs a super like this one due to whatever symbol is left that's original, and fitting to her character... *Forbidden Art: Zeroth End: Beats Claudette's most powerful move as the hardest to perform move in the game with a 1 FRAME WINDOW. But it is a OHKO when done right. It starts with the screen turning black, then it shows Kotoba approaching the opponent in slow motion, then the screen becomes black again. By this point, you have to time the HS button exactly one frame before a slash. If done right, Kotoba clenches her sword to her chest, praying the attack will work. The player can tell the move succeed if an incredibly Large amount of blood blasts out the opponent. Otherwise, the attack does nothing, and Kotoba is wide open after such a draining move. OVERALL Ultimately, It's up to Ainefill if he ever wants to use these ideas in mind or not, or even use these ideas as inspiration at all. Wonderful World is an incredible fighting game that gets more and more creative and Sophisticated. Now I ask you Ainefill... Are you willing to bring these two incredible fighters to your game? It's alright if you say no; I'm making a Top 10 list... EDIT: It appears the Ringleader himself wants to be "referenced", according to his engrish. THIS is all I can do for now in case anyone wants to know more. Sorry Ainefill, but it is the best I can do... Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain Category:Wonderful World Fighters